


月が来る時 (When the Moon Comes)

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Missions, Multi, Other, Parody, Semi-Canonical Character, Side Story, Team, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: When the moon comes, huh? Bagaimana rasanya harus menghadapi 'itu' sebelum memulai misi? Bagaimana ekspresi para lelaki ketika rekan perempuannya sedang berada di hari 'itu'?Chapter 1: Tim Gai[semacam spin off atau side story dari saya yang kangen rookie twelve.]





	月が来る時 (When the Moon Comes)

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tim Gai sudah berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dan bersiap untuk berangkat misi. Seperti biasa, pemimpin mereka serta salah satu anggota sangat bersemangat sampai keduanya meninggalkan dua anggota lagi di belakang dengan tatapan tidak senang. Masa muda, sih, masa muda. Tapi, kalau sampai meninggalkan rekan satu tim, tidak lucu juga.

Berkat omelan Tenten, Gai dan Lee akhirnya bergerak dengan kecepatan normal saja. Mereka melompati pohon-pohon sambil membicarakan sedikit tentang misi mereka dan tipe lawan yang harus mereka hadapi nantinya.

Di tengah percakapan, Tenten merasakan daerah perut dekat pinggang hingga menuju punggungnya sakit. Ia hampir saja salah menapak cabang pohon dan untungnya tidak terjatuh. Gadis bercepol itu sedikit tertinggal di belakang dan rekan-rekannya menyadari itu. _'Jangan. Tolong.'_ batin Tenten khawatir, pelan-pelan mendekati Gai, Lee, dan Neji dengan wajah agak pucat. Mereka berhenti di satu cabang pohon.

"Tenten!" Lee menghampiri Tenten yang bersandar pada batang pohon. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya, ikut khawatir juga.

"Hm," Tenten mengangguk lemah. Bukannya ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hanya saja, ia takut kalau-kalau... _'Aku harap bukan. Biasanya juga bukan tanggal segini...'_ harapnya lagi, sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. "Ayo, lanjut lagi!" ajaknya.

Neji, dengan ekspresi datarnya, turut mendekati Tenten. "Kalau tidak tahan tidak usah dipaksakan," katanya. "Kita belum jauh dari desa. Kau bisa kembali jika mau." usulnya.

Gai melompat ke arah Tenten juga dengan sumringah. "YA!" serunya. "Untuk mengumpulkan semangat masa muda juga diperlukan istirahat!" teriaknya, sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke hadapan Tenten.

Dengan senyum tipis, Tenten menggeleng. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," Ia mulai berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, sebisa mungkin kuberitahu pada kalian." Senyumnya mulai tampak untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya—dan dirinya sendiri kalau barusan hanya sakit perut biasa karena melompat-lompat sehabis melahap sarapannya tadi pagi.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam perjalanan, Gai memandu murid-muridnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Di satu lokasi dalam hutan tersebut, Neji dan Tenten memilih untuk duduk dan sesekali berbaring. Dan, sudah bisa dipastikan, Gai—si pemandu yang mengajak istirahat—dan Lee yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatnya, malah berlatih Taijutsu dengan objek batang-batang pohon dan batu-batu di sekitar situ.

Neji tidak berusaha menahan mereka karena percuma saja. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil duduk bersandar dengan tangan bersilang di dada menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tenten yang berbaring tidak jauh darinya pun mengambil posisi tidur dengan kedua tangan di atas perut serta ransel sebagai bantalnya. Sesekali, Neji mengintip Tenten yang terlihat tidak bersikap seperti biasa; Menjadi _tsukkomi_ dan mengomel keras pada Gai dan Lee. Ketika Tenten bangkit dari rebahannya, Neji kembali memejamkan mata cepat seperti posisi awal.

"Aku mau pipis dulu," pamit Tenten, pergi menjauh dari mereka. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Membalikkan tubuh ke arah mereka. "Jangan mengintip!" Ia mengingatkan dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

Lee terkejut, sontak mengambil posisi hormat tanda menajwab ‘tidak akan kulakukan!’. Gai tertawa. Neji juga merasakan ada degupan di jantungnya dalam posisi setenang itu. Tetapi, intinya, mereka bertiga lega kalau Tenten masih Tenten yang seperti biasa.

"Jangan khawatir, Tenten!" seru Lee menenangkan. "Kalaupun Neji tiba-tiba memakai Byakugan-nya—"

Neji tersentak. "Oi!"

"—kami akan berteriak!"

"Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, Lee!" kesal Neji, disambut oleh tawa riang penuh kemenangan dari Gai dan Lee.

Selang lima belas menit, Tenten kembali. Ia baru saja membuktikan bahwa memang tidak apa-apa dengan kekhawatirannya sebelumnya. _'Haaah~ Berarti memang sakit perut biasa.'_ Senyum Tenten mengembang ketika kembali ke titik peristirahatan mereka. Ia mendapati bahwa ketiga temannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Hee?! Sudah mau lanjut lagi?!" ceplosnya dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Yosh!" kata Lee. "Waktu istirahat sudah selesai!"

Tenten menganga, dagunya hampir jatuh ke tanah. "TAPI KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ISTIRAHAAAT!" teriaknya, ingin menangis saja dengan kelakuan kedua pemilik alis tebal tersebut.

Neji mengoper ransel Tenten kepada si pemilik. "Tenanglah. Nanti ada jam makan siang lagi." ujarnya.

"Begitu, ya... Baiklah. Ayo, lanjut lagi."

Mereka kembali melompati pohon-pohon sambil bercengkerama mengenai strategi yang akan digunakan saat menyerang dan bertahan nanti. Mereka juga dipecah menjadi dua tim, yaitu Gai-Tenten dan Neji-Lee. Tepat ketika Neji menyebutkan pemecahan tim itu, Tenten kembali merasakan ngilu di perutnya. Ia sedikit lega ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak oleng seperti saat keberangkatan tadi. Tapi, kekhawatiran itu muncul lagi.

"Berdasarkan informasi, desa yang selalu diperbudak oleh lawan tidak jauh lagi dari sini," Gai memberitahu. "Jadi, kita akan berhenti sebentar untuk makan siang." Ia berhenti pada satu titik dekat sungai dan cukup rindang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

Masing-masing membuka bekal dan duduk di posisi ternyaman mereka. Baru saja Tenten melahap beberapa suap, si duo alis tebal berulah lagi. Berdua menyantap makan siang mereka sambil melatih keseimbangan di atas tumpukan batu, kemudian melompat, lalu menghancurkan batu-batu tersebut dengan posisi tangan tetap memegang kotak bekal dan sumpit.

"GAI-SENSEI! LEE! MAKAN YANG BENAR!" teriak Tenten sampai berdiri karena kesalnya. Ia berlaku _tsukkomi_ seperti biasa. "KALAU SEPERTI ITU BISA-BISA KALIAN SAKIT PE—" Nyeri di perut Tenten mulai lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan duduk di samping kotak bekalnya.

"Tenten?" Neji meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan mendekati Tenten. "Kau sungguhan tidak sedang sakit?" Si Hyuuga berpikir dalam kekhawatirannya, karena tak ada dari mereka yang merupakan ninja medis. Juga, Tenten belum memberitahukan rasa sakitnya seperti apa untuk mencari obat-obatan yang diperlukan.

Gai dan Lee berhenti bermain dan memandangi Tenten juga. Begini-begini, mereka peduli juga, lho, hehe.

Tenten meremas bagian bawah bajunya. "Tidak..." Lalu, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam 'sana'. _'Tidak... Jangan...'_ Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa harus di saat-saat begini? Ia benci keadaan ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. _'Aku mau memeriksanya. Kkh, bagus kalau tidak. Kalau iya, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak membawa'nya' sekarang...'_ Pikiran Tenten berputar-putar. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang takkan bisa dicegah olehnya, dan hal itu yang membuatnya takut. "Aku mau pipis dulu." katanya memberanikan diri, lalu berdiri dengan lemas sembari memegangi perut.

Berjalan selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah—

"Tenten, celanamu merah."

Nada kalem Neji, yang sangat polos, sontak membuat Tenten mundur kembali sampai bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. _'Sial. Sial! SIAAAL!'_ Tenten berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Andai ia bersama Yondaime Hokage saat ini, Tenten ingin dirinya dibawa kembali ke Konoha dalam sekejap, membersihkan diri, lalu kembali ke tempat mereka saat ini.

Melihat wajah Tenten sudah semerah tomat, Gai berlari menuju ranselnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian ketat cadangannya. Ia mendekati Tenten dan memberi kode agar mengikatnya di pinggang untuk menutupi bagian belakang Tenten.

"Gai-sensei..." Tenten terharu karena guru alis tebalnya ternyata masih punya hati untuk 'melindungi' muridnya.

"Tenten..." Gai juga ikut menangis entah karena apa. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh air mata yang berlinang. "Apapun yang terjadi, katakan saja padaku! Jangan sungkan dan malu!" serunya sambil tersedu-sedu, meyakinkan Tenten bahwa sekalipun Gai seorang pria, ia tetaplah guru yang akan membimbing dan melindungi muridnya.

Di belakang sana, Lee masih kebingungan. "Gai-sensei! Apa yang terjadi?!" Ia celingak-celinguk melihat Tenten yang menangis, Gai juga menangis, dan Neji yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti dalam posisi duduknya. "Hah? Kalian kenapa?!" Ia bersikeras untuk meminta jawaban tapi semua sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo," Ia memegang pundak Tenten, berjaga-jaga jika si rambut cepol itu tidak kuat berjalan. "Kutemani mencari—"

"WOAHHH!" Tenten mendorong Neji keras, tidak bermaksud sebenarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketika telapak tangan Neji bersentuhan dengan pundaknya yang masih dilapisi oleh bajunya. Ia tahu betul sindrom ini. "M-maaf, Neji. Aku tidak—" Tenten memalingkan wajah dari Neji.

Lee semakin bingung karena perubahan sikap Tenten tersebut. Tidak biasanya. "Tenten..." Ia mendekati Tenten dengan dramatis dan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gerak-geriknya tanpa sengaja menunjukkan kalau ia ingin menyentuh bagian tertentu dari tubuh Tenten. "Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Sebelum sempat menjitak Lee, Gai sudah didahului oleh Tenten yang menendang Lee sampai terpental dan jatuh ke sungai. Tubuh Neji bergetar melihat reaksi Tenten barusan. Ia merasa pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Pupil kosongnya hanya menatap ngeri dari Tenten menuju Gai yang sedang memarahi Lee karena ketidaktahuannya.

"T-Tenten..." Neji menunduk, ingin menawarkan niat awalnya, tapi wajah Tenten masih sangat seram. "K-Kau... Ma-mau kutemani... atau p-pergi sendiri?" Tak disangka, seorang Neji Hyuuga juga bisa ketakutan karena misteriusnya Tenten di hari 'merah'. Salah sedikit saja, ia juga bisa menerima serangan seperti pada Lee tadi.

"Hm," Tenten mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya lebih baik denganmu saja." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, cemberut, lalu ingin menangis. Ia kesal sekali kenapa hari ini datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan, dan bukan waktu seperti biasa pula. _'GYAAAAAAHHH!'_ Benar-benar, ia membutuhkan kunai Hiraishin milik Yondaime sekarang.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dulu menjadi Neji-Tenten dan Gai-Lee demi kenyamanan dan keamanan Tenten. Neji menemani Tenten untuk bersih-bersih ke satu rumah warga setempat, sedangkan Gai dan Lee melapor untuk menjalankan misi pada kepala pimpinan di daerah itu.

"Neji."

"Y-ya?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskankan sebelumnya, Tenten tidak membawa peralatan untuk hari 'merah'nya. Jadi, ia mengajak Neji untuk ke warung atau _konbini_ yang ada untuk membeli peralatan yang dimaksud. "K-kutunggu di luar saja—"

"Kalau mau ikut juga tidak masalah."

Nada datar Tenten membuat Neji semakin bimbang untuk ikut menemani masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Ia khawatir Tenten melemah dan terjatuh—yah, Tenten tidak mungkin selemah itu—tetapi juga terlalu malu jika tidak sengaja melihat peralatan yang dibeli oleh Tenten. Ia menunggu di kasir, membelakangi Tenten dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

"Aku yakin kau juga pernah melihat Hinata begini."

Neji tersentak dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Tenten berjalan mendahuluinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menatap lama bagian bawah Tenten yang tertutupi oleh pakaian ketat Gai. Ketika Tenten berbalik karena Neji tak kunjung menyusulnya, ia lagi-lagi terlonjak. "M-maaf!" Ia mengusap-usap belakang lehernya karena salah tingkah. Saat sudah berada di posisi yang sama dengan Tenten, ia membelokkan wajah ke kiri agar Tenten tak melihat ekspresi panik dan malunya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu," Tenten menyadari perubahan sikap Neji, sepertinya. "Aku hanya kesal, karena biasanya tidak di tanggal ini." curhatnya, agar Neji juga tidak menjauhinya karena masalah begini. Tidak nyaman juga diperlakukan berbeda oleh sebab perkara kecil.

Neji menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Perutmu tidak sakit lagi?" tanyanya, mencoba senormal mungkin walau jantungnya masih berdegup-degup. "Tadi tidak sekalian beli obat?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak mau pakai obat. Nanti ketergantungan." Ia menjawab seperti jawaban-jawaban perempuan pada umumnya. Dan memang, tidak disarankan oleh orang tuanya untuk mengonsumsi obat pereda.

"_S-sou ka_..."

Kemudian, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka beristirahat satu malam di sebuah penginapan dan menjalankan misi dengan aman sentosa. Tak terkecuali Tenten yang melakukan penyerangan dengan semangat berkobar-kobar dan bertubi-tubi, membuat Neji, Lee, dan Gai tidak mendapat bagian untuk menyerang lawan.

"GROAAAAAHHH!! _HAYAKU KAERITAAAAAAAAAAAIII_!" teriak Tenten sekeras mungkin, diikuti oleh keluarnya senjata-senjata dari gulungannya tanpa henti. Ia tidak sadar kalau rekan-rekannya juga menghindari serangan darinya.

"T-Tenten... Tak kusangka efeknya sebesar ini..." Neji bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Melihat semua lawannya sudah tersungkur, Tenten berhenti bergerak untuk mengatur napasnya. "He? Lee? Neji? Gai-sensei? Kalian di mana?" tanyanya, menyisir pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Ketiga manusia yang disebut keluar dari persembunyian dengan wajah lusuh dan pakaian compang-camping.

"Tenten... Itu baru semangat masa muda..." Gai terhuyung ketika mengucapkannya.

"Maaf, aku—" Nyeri lagi. Tenten terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Teman setimnya sontak mendekati. "Kkh... Sialan..."

"Tenten...?"

"_Kono haraita_… _CHIKUSHOOOOOO_!"

Sejak itu, Tim Gai minus Tenten mulai rajin membaca buku-buku psikologi tentang bagaimana memahami perasaan dan perilaku perempuan—serta cara menghadapi dan menghiburnya—ketika menjalani hari 'merah'.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkomi = straight man. Biasanya diidentikkan dengan ucapan marah-marah atas reaksi kebodohan (Boke) yang dilihatnya. Konbini = minimarket.


End file.
